This invention relates generally to a coin diverting assembly and more particularly to an assembly which requires very low power for operation.
Coin diverting assemblies are commonly used in coin accepting systems for directing a coin into alternative paths, for example, into an acceptance path or a rejection path. In general, such devices commonly include a movable gate providing a divertor member which is moved between two positions and held in one or other of the positions for a specified period during passage of the coin. With such divertors it is necessary to apply power to hold the divertor member in the chosen position for the full duration required for the passage of the coin, usually by means of a solenoid. While this presents no problem in those instances in which the necessary power is available it presents a considerable problem when the only available power is insufficient to provide the holding force for the full duration required.
This divertor assembly overcomes this and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.